What Do You Think of Me?
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Cornet, the Witch Princess, has some questions for someone that is close to her. But, what will the answers mean to her? MarkxWitch Princess


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: It's been a while since I have written anything, and I've been meaning to for some time. I happened to be on Ushi no Tane when I came across something that caught my eye. This will have spoilers to one of the Witch Princess' blue heart events in Island of Happiness, but I've added my own twists to it. As well, I have made extra comments from the research I've found from other heart events.**

**This is dedicated to Awesome Rapidash!**

It looked like a very dreary afternoon. The rain made gentle tapping sounds as it hit the roof, as well as the windows. Sometimes the occupant that lived in this house liked to take a stroll during weather like this. But on this day, the blonde haired witch had other things on her mind.

Cornet looked around at her many teddy bears and sighed softly to herself. It was very hard to be a witch, although some people would have a hard time believing that. Some would say that she had it easy when it came to things such as house work. All she had to do was cast a spell and her house would be clean, simple as that. But there was more to being a witch than just casting spells.

A witch was just like any other person. They had feelings too. But for the most part, most people discarded that fact and labeled them as evil. And the crimson eyed witch was afraid that one young man had similar thoughts, but was hiding them from her.

His name was Mark, and he was the owner of Sunrise Farm. He seemed to be different than most people she'd met, even those from the valley where she had originally lived. However, here lately she wasn't so sure.

She remembered how just recently she had asked the blonde haired farmer some questions. She wanted to know what he thought of her rival, the Harvest Goddess. She had been friends with the young man for a while now, and was pretty sure that he would speak negatively against the Goddess. However, the answers she ended up getting were not what she expected. To her dismay, it seemed that he thought that the green haired Goddess was pretty, and that she had a great smile.

Cornet had a pretty good feeling of what this meant as well. That if he liked the Goddess, then most likely he wasn't on her side. That he would see her as the stereotypical witch that just about everyone else saw.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door. There was only one person that the red eyed witch thought it could be. She walked over to the door and opened it up. As she expected, a blonde haired, green eyed young man stood outside in the rain, holding onto a blue umbrella.

"Hello Cornet," the farmer greeted cheerfully. But his smile wilted when he saw the sad look on the witch's face. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked as he let himself inside and he closed his umbrella.

Cornet tried to look into Mark's gentle eyes as she closed the door. "Say… Mark. I have some more questions for you."

"About the Goddess?" inquired Mark as he tilted his head.

"No, not about her," the witch answered, trying not to sound annoyed. "I just have some more questions to ask you. I hope you will answer them honestly."

A look of confusion filled the farmer's face. He didn't know what Cornet's problems were. However, he was pretty sure that the witch's questions would explain it. "Of course, ask away."

Cornet sighed deciding that she had to get it over with. "Mark… do you think witches are scary?"

Mark's eyes widened a little. "Where is that coming from all of a sudden?"

"I have to know," the Witch Princess told the farmer standing in front of her. "Do you think witches are scary? Do you think we are suspicious?"

The blonde haired farmer smiled kindly as he walked toward the witch. "No, I don't think that witches are scary or suspicious."

Cornet was a little bit surprised to hear that answer. At first, she wasn't sure that she believed what she was hearing. "Are you just saying that?"

Mark shook his head. "No, I'm not. I think that witches are fun to be around."

"You like to be around me?" the blonde haired witch questioned. "I thought with the way you answered before, that you preferred the Harvest Goddess over me and I thought…"

"That I didn't like you?" Mark finished in surprise. "No, I don't think that way about you. Yeah, I said those nice things about the Goddess, but to be honest with you… I like you a whole lot more. You are fun to be around, and I never found you scary. In fact, I think you are wonderful just the way you are."

"Do you mean it?" Cornet questioned softly.

The farmer smiled and wrapped the Witch Princess into a comforting hug. "Of course I do."

A grin finally returned to the girl's face. "You have exceeded my expectations, Mark. I'm so happy to hear that."

Mark continued to smile, understanding the way Cornet was feeling. But he was telling the truth. While it was true that he thought that the Goddess was pretty and had a great smile, that was nothing compared to the way he felt about the Witch Princess. To his mind, she was beautiful and was probably the most fun and interesting person he had ever met.

The two stood together in each other's arms for what felt like a long time. Very slowly, the rain began to stop and the sky began to clear, but Cornet didn't care. "Would you like to stay awhile, Mark? I can bake a cake for you."

"I'd love to!" Mark said, as his smile grew wider.

"Great!" Cornet exclaimed happily. "You'll just love my lizard cake!"

The farmer stared in disbelief as she walked to the other side of the house, wondering if he heard her right. _"Did she say a lizard cake?"_ Somehow the thought of eating a lizard cake didn't sound very appetizing. But he would try anything once.

After all, he would do anything for his Witch Princess.


End file.
